Orange Embers
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He was taken from the hell into another hell then finally escape with his life. He was ready to die until this woman come by and save his life. He set out on a long journey to find these monsters and get his revenge. After few years and few wars, he decide to let it go for a better life with people who care and love him. Until THEY come into his life. Have he fully let it go or not


**I present you one of the latest story, Orange Embers! A Naruto x Fire Emblem crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Before we start, there are few things you need to know. There will be a lot of time jumps in this chapter but there will be flashbacks and it's a prologue so some stuff will be sudden to you. Alive parents and Naruto is one of triplets. Just FYI.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem series or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"That is a eye of Uchiha Shisui, correct?" Danzo gaze at a jar, a single intact eye floating lazily. "What happen to the other one?"

"There was some complicate, my lord." A root ANBU said emotionlessly, "Several ANBU was getting closer and we only have enough time to extract one."

The Yami of Shinobi hum, "I see. Either way, we have obtained the Kotoamatsukami early than expected. Did you stage his death as I have requested?"

"Hai, they believe he fall in battle with the Iwa shinobis." The grunt replied and Danzo smirk slightly, it was fortunate that his root ANBUs receive the word that Shisui was going out on a S-rank mission and he have enough time to set up a plan to kill him off for his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Good." Danzo's thumb rubs the cane's handle, "Now we have to implant it into my right socket immediately."

"Then what's next, my lord?" The root ANBU asked blankly.

"Then we test it out by cast it on Yondaime and his family into neglecting and abuse the weapon." Danzo said darkly, "And the root agents will spread the words that he is truly the demon in human form. That way, we can easily gain the weapon's trust and loyalty when we 'rescue' him from the mob in few years."

"The one with Yang?" He asked.

"Hai, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." The Yami exited his office with the jar, "The Yondaime is foolish to deny Konoha of our weapon when he sealed the powerful half into the boy and demand him to be rise as a human boy with free choice. His action will weaken my village so I am correcting his mistake before it's too late." He don't care about the girl with Yin chakra, neither another boy because they are weak and worthless to his cause.

* * *

Naruto flee for his life as the drunk mob chase the seven years old boy, cursing his life. He hate his 'parents' for their cruel acts, he hate his 'siblings' for doing nothing to help him, he hate this village for letting these people hurt him, he hate this life. 'Dammit, dammit, why me? Why did you give me this life?!' He cursed any deities up there for placing him in this cruel life and his foot hit something, sending him tumble down across the dirty ground. "SHIT!" The mob have get closer to him and he don't have enough time to get away so he just close his eyes and brace himself for the pain. Many shouts and screams come but the pain didn't. "…" Naruto slowly open his eyes to see no mob but a man in black robe and turban standing in front of him, "Wha…?"

"Hello, little one." The man reach out to him with a cruel smirk as he grabbed Naruto's arm, "You will be useful to me, boy. Come."

"What are you do…" Naruto cried out before the ground light up under them and everything distorted so violently that it make him want to vomit. He yank his arm away from the creepy man and turn around to run away but the surrounding just throw him off, he wasn't in a random alleyway but in a huge dungeon with many stairs everywhere. "Wha…"

"That, boy, was a teleport spell." The man smirked darkly down at him, "We're very far away from your homeland."

"Teleport spell?" The little boy sharply turns to the man with narrowed eyes, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!"

"My name is Nergal, but you will refer me as your master." Nergal's smirk darken, "And what I intend to do with you is to mold you into a perfect tool."

"Hey, I'm no one's tool!" Naruto sneered at him, "And if you think you can get away with it, the Kohona will stop you because they need fox's Ya…"

"Ha, did you know that your parents sold you to me for a sizeable amount of wealth?" Nergal chuckled darkly, "It's not that surprise when they accept it immediately since they never recognize you as one of their family. They said they were so glad that they finally get rid of the unwanted worthless boy."

"Wha…I…They…They did?" The boy looked down with widened eyes, his body trembles and the man snickered darkly. That was just a lie, he have been watching the boy for a while when he sense a great dark force within the boy's body while pillaring some interesting scrolls and he wring up some believeable lies after seeing how his family and village treated him. Now he will mold him into a perfect tool…A ultimate vassal to project his soul into when he reach the certain age.

"Now, boy…" Nergal bring his hand up as dark magic form around his palm to the boy's shock, "We will start your training immediately!"

The dungeon was filled with painful screams and a cruel laughter.

* * *

"The weapon is missing?!" Danzo roared angrily at his root agents as he thrust his cane down on the ground, "What happened?!"

"We do not know." One of the agents answered, "When we got there at the designation location, we spot our target with a man in black robe and everything went up in light then they disappear without a trace. We believe it was a time-space jutsu."

Danzo growled, "Don't stand there! Go find the wea…Urk!"

"My lord?" One agent looks at his leader as he clench onto his chest before the Yami of Shinobi drop down, "He's having heart attack!" The medic-nin immediately kneels at his side, performing CPR with medical jutsu. After few calls of clearing, "Anything?"

"No, he is dead." The medic-root said, "The heart attack was too severe."

"…What are we going to do now, with our leader dead?" One root agent asked and no one respond him.

When Danzo died, the effect of Kotoamatsukami have lift and the Konohagakure will never be same again after this day.

* * *

After five agonizing years, he finally get away from this hell but not without a cost. The Morph squad chased him down for miles and miles and the battle was so brutal that he was the only one left standing with many wounds, some very fatal. Naruto walks forward with stumbling steps, his arms hanging limply and useless as he cough some bloods out before he fall down on grass. 'Shit, if they hadn't killed my horse, I would make it…' He rolls onto his back with another cough, '…At least I escape to some place very far away from this place…' He stare at the clear sky as the sound of nature lure him into slumber, '…Well, that isn't bad place to die…' One thing he regrets is that his revenge will never come to fruition. His eyes close and there was nothing but silence until a footstep walk by before it stop with a gasp.

* * *

A comfortable feeling of something warm welcomes him to the land of waking and the first thing he see is some fabric ceiling. "Wha…" Naruto groaned out as he tried to sit up before his body tense up when someone enter the room with some dishware.

"Oh, you're up!" A attractive young woman with long green hair, in high ponytail, and green eyes gasp in shock before she give him a happy smile, "Thank Naga, when I found you on the plain few days ago, I thought you won't make it."

"Plain…?" Naruto coughed roughly and the woman quickly hand him a cup. He glance at the water with a frown as if it was going to poison him before he take a risk and drink it, his action didn't go unnoticed by the woman.

"Yes, you're in Sacean Plains and in my abode." The woman said before she place hand on her chest, "My name is Lyn, I'm a nomad and last of my tribe. You see, my parents and tribe were killed by the bandits few years ago…" She smiled sadly, "And now I live a solitary life as a wandering swordswoman…Oh, please forgives me for blubbing it out. It has been long time since I have met someone…" She smiled at him, "What is your name?"

"…Naruto." The blonde put the cup away with a frown, "…You should have just leave me there to die."

"But I don't." Lyn replied, "I found you lying there and decide to take you in to nurse you back to health. Leaving you there would be cruel and sad."

"Sad?" Naruto frowned.

"Because you look lonely and I don't want to leave you alone." She said and Naruto froze at her words for some reason. He was about to say something but a scream come out of nowhere. "Stay here! I'm going to take a look!" Lyn raced out and few moments later, she ran back in to grab a sword. "Bandits! It's the bandits! Don't worry, I'll deal with them myself. Stay here!"

"No, I'm coming." The blonde push himself up with a groan.

"No, you're injured!" Lyn hissed, "Stay in…"

"You took me in without knowing me, you save my life when I don't want anyone to…" Naruto pushed her aside as he walk out, "No one ever does that for me before…Now I'm in your debt and I'm going to clear it." The woman frowned at his words before following him out.

* * *

Naruto stare up at the castle gate with a blank expression and crossed arms, he wear two metal gauntlets with dozen small curved blades on its side, a modified mesh kimono top and plain brown pant with boots. "Naruto, you ready to go?" He glances over his shoulder to see Lyn with a small smile.

"…Yes, but what about this place?" He looked away with a grunt, "You're handing it over to Ostia and leaving everyone here." It have been about one year since he stick to Lyn to repay his debt and they went through everything from her discovery of her royal lineage, the retake of Caelin, the conflict, Nergal and his Morph army…Naruto's lip twitch upward darkly when he remember how he deliver the killing blow to this bastard and watch the light draining from his shocked eyes, therefore completing one of his revenges.

"I trust Ostia to look after the kingdom and everyone understand." Lyn replied, "I'm used to nomadic lifestyle and I admit I'm very curious to see what the world hold." She turn her head to him with a smile, "Beside, it won't be the last time we see everyone. We'll see them again someday."

"Whatever." Naruto picked his sack up, hurling it over his shoulder then walk past the gate.

'Naruto…' Lyn follow him out with her sack as she frowns slightly at his back, she have one goal in her mind and that is to save him from himself. She remembers this day when Naruto open up to her a bit and share something about his past with his so-called family and that he swore to get his revenge on them by killing them all. She and few others tried few time to talk him out of it and forget everything so he can live a new life here with them but he's so hellbent on his revenge to the point where he will never find his peace. 'I'm going to save you, even if it'll cost me my life.'

* * *

"Let's see…" Lyn stretch the map out in her hands as the duo walk toward a small town, "That place is…Southtown. We should stop here and restock up on everything, check some equipment out in armor shop. What do you think, Naruto?"

"Yeah, let's rest here for a bit." Naruto nod his head in agreement, "I need a new ax to replace the last one."

"Oh, yea…" Lyn halt in her trail with Naruto when they saw that the town was on fire and several villagers ran out, screaming about bandits. "Naruto!"

"Got it!" Naruto drew his shortsword as they race in, "What's the plan?" Little did they know is that they will run into a group of four and aid them in the battle against the bandits.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that." A white-haired man in purple robe exhaled out after they drive the bandits out and stop the fires.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin!" A young petite teenager blonde girl in dress with stave stick hopped up, "You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" She spin to face Lyn and Naruto, "And you two! So incredible! You…" She pointed at Lyn, "Was so fast with your sword! Zoom! Zoom! Bam! I swear I saw four of you at once! A-And you!" Her finger shift to Naruto, "Waaaay incredible! I mean, you can use all weapons you get your hands on and some sorcery like Robin! Are you some magical warrior or what?!"

"I think you're pretty incredible with your healing magic." Lyn replied with a smile, "It's superb than my friend's healing magic." She tilt her head to Naruto, "And I think some of his sorcery spells were jutsu, correct?"

"Yes." Naruto muttered with crossed arms.

"And I would like to thank you two for saving Ylissean lives too." The blunette man turn to them after talking to Robin and a knight, "Thank you. My name is Chrom." He gestured at the other, "That is Lissa, Frederick and Robin."

"I'm Lyn and that is Naruto." Lyn introduced.

"Hmm, you don't look like you're from around here." The knight, Frederick, narrowed his eyes at them wearily. "Neither you are from Ylisse."

"Frederick!" Chrom groaned at his knight's rude behavior.

"We aren't." The green-haired swordswoman confirmed, "We are from Elibe…" She glanced to Naruto before back to the group, "And we are traveling because we're nomad."

"Elibe?" Frederick blinked, "That's awful long way from here."

"Wow, I never met someone from Elibe!" Lissa skipped up to their side, ignoring the knight's warning. "What's it like there? Is it same like ours or way different?"

"I'm not sure." Lyn admitted, "We just arrived on this continent few days ago and someone at harbor told us Southtown is the best place to start."

"Well, how about you two come with us to meet the Shepherds?" Chrom smiled, "We can show you around Ylisse."

"What do you think, Naruto?" The green-haired swordswoman turn to her partner.

"…Yes, I think we should go with them." Naruto said, "It's better to have a local pointing us the way instead of stumbling around blindly. Maybe they know the way to this place." He spit the last word like venom and Lyn hold her frown back.

"Ready to go?" Chrom smiled at them, "The capital is this way." The duo follows the group to the direction of the capital.

* * *

"I can't believe it take us about two years." Naruto grumble under his breath, this time he have add an armored shoulder guard on right side and shin guards.

"Me neither." Lyn sit down next to him with a nod, "But what can we do? It was a war and we have to help Shepherds…To prevent the ruins of the future." It boggle her mind that some people come from the future to change the timeline so the ruin will never come…They successes in preventing the ruin with Robin's sacrifice and everyone mourn for his death…Then he come back from the dead a week later. That makes everything awkward when they have to remove his grave mark at the courtyard.

"Yeah, they're good people…" Naruto glanced at right side, where the group chatters happily together.

"You think about staying here?" She glanced at him with a hopeful tone.

"…No." He avert his eyes, "They are still out there."

"…I see…" Lyn look ahead with a sad stare, "So that mean more traveling, huh?"

"Yes…" He grunted.

"…You know, some people are thinking about traveling with us if we decide to set out again." She said, "It'll make trip more very pleasant, don't you think?"

"Ugh, it better not be some annoying guys." Naruto grumbled under his breath annoyingly, earn a small giggle from the swordswoman. "Sure, laugh it up." He smirks lightly, "But you're the one that going to have to deal with them, not me."

"…Damn it…" Lyn realized that he's right and he snickers at her dismayed expression.

* * *

It has been about a month since they arrive in some unknown continent with a horse-drawn caravan wagon and a small party, "It's very graceful of them to gift us this wagon." Lyn pat the side of the wagon with a smile, it really take her back to her childhood when her nomadic tribe were still alive. "However, I wish it's not a luxury one. It feel a little odd to own something like that."

"Wagon is wagon." Naruto grunted quietly as he led the horses, "We should be grateful that we have something to carry our supplies and shelter in case of bad weather."

"True." Lyn nodded, "…We're heading to the capital of Hoshido, right?"

"Yes, someone there should know where this place is since several locals claim that the royal there frequently employ ninjas from time to time." The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just making idle chat to pass some time." The green-haired swordswoman waved it off, "It's about a day or two until we arrive there."

"If you want to pass some time chatting, why not go chat with the guys inside?" Naruto jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the wagon.

"Eh, I rather not…" Lyn grimaced slightly, "My nerves are frayed because of this person."

"Let me guess, it's…" He snorted before suddenly brake in his trail, causing the horses to halt drawing the wagon with a sharp bump and Lyn can hear something break inside, following by a furious cry.

"Naruto, why are we st…" The swordswoman stopped as soon as she look ahead and see a familiar scene. Two armies face each other with tension and several individuals stand in middle of the clearing. It seems like they just stumble across a stand-off between two nations, courtesy of their uniforms and colored flags. "Naruto…" Her thumb press the blade upward from its sheathe.

"I know." Naruto place his hand on his waist, drawing iron kunai with narrowed eyes. "The plan?"

"I don't know…" Lyn frowned before she hear several individuals speaking up to a young white-haired girl.

"Corrin, what are you..." A blond noble in black armor narrowed his eyes.

"...Going to do, then?" A man in red armor with spiky brown mane finished his sentence.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." The white-haired girl bit her lip with shaking fists, "Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just…"

"I've heard enough!" The blond noble cut her off with a stern frown, "Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not while I still stand..." The red-armored noble narrowed his eyes at the black-armored man, "Kamui is finally back with her family…I will not let you take her again!"

"No, wait!" The girl widened her eyes as she bring her hands up in attempt to stop them, "Xander! Ryoma!"

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight." The blond man, Xander, draw his sword, "It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?"

"Prepare yourself, then." The red-armored man, Ryoma, takes his sword out in ready stance, "I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!"

"Please, both of you, stop!" The white-haired girl cried out, "We can still talk this out inste…"

"HAAA!"

"YAAA!" Both Xander and Ryoma clash together with their swords, letting out an battle cry and the armies charge in.

"Gah, it's no use!" The girl gritted her teeth, "They just won't listen to me…I'll have to step in if I want to stop them!"

"We're helping this girl!" Lyn made a rash decision as she run toward to help the white-haired girl and Naruto follow her in the skirmish.

* * *

"Another year, another war…" Naruto muttered under his breath with crossed arms as he watch an beautiful blue-haired woman place a crown upon Kamui's head in front of their allies, "Why do we always end up getting involved in war everywhere we go?"

"Because of our luck." Lyn chuckled lightly at Naruto's grumpy tone before she flash him a smile, "But it's not every day that we get to defeat the true enemy, unified two kingdoms and restore a lost kingdom. That'll be quite a story to tell, don't you think so?"

"…Yeah…" He rubbed his forehead with a heavy exhale, "I guess so." He watches the crowning ceremony reach its climax and the feast start as some people share words with the new queen of Valla. Naruto quietly pile some foods up on his plate then take his seat at one tables with Lyn and his eyes wander to his comrades around him, as his mind reflect back on all events, both minor and major, that lead up to now.

"Are we traveling again after that?" Lyn abruptly ask him and Naruto glance at her, the swordswoman was staring at the people in front of her with somewhat longing eyes.

"…" Naruto looked ahead to them in silence, he see some people give him a smile and wave when their eyes met. The flash of his old comrades run through his head, how they intact with him, their words that always echoed within him, how they make him feel…So loved. Then he remembers the accursed 'family' and this place, his vow to take revenge on them all…'But is it worth it in the end?' He glances at Lyn again and he made his decision. "…Do you want to stay here?"

Lyn's body stiffened slightly, "…Not until you do."

"…Then let's stay." Naruto closed his eyes.

"R-R-Really, but what about your revenge?" Lyn looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Forget it." He opened his eyes to meet her eyes, "It's not worth enough to lose everything." He looked at the party, "I have a better life now, I have friends, I have a home…" His eyes met her again, "And I have a family. Why should I go back to this place when I have something to live for?"

"Naruto…" Lyn slide her hand over his hand with a beaming smile, "Yes, let's stay here…Together."

"Lyn, Naruto!" Kamui walk up to them with a smile, "Would you two like to join us for a toast?"

"Yes, we'll like to." The smiling swordswoman stand up with Naruto to follow the new queen to her table for a toast.

* * *

"Ugh…" A massive headache hit his head so hard when Naruto wake up then slowly sit up with a painful groan, placing hand on his forehead. "Never again…I am so not going to drink meads again…" He removes his hand with another groan, "Stupid party, why does everyone have to go that far to celebrate new alliances between Elibe, Ylisse, Valla, Nohr and Hoshido? Stupid party, stupid competition, stupid shots…"

"Arg…" A voice groan next to him as Naruto froze up, "Wha…" Lyn sit up with hand on her forehead, "Where am I…" She turn to see Naruto, "Naruto? Wha…" A draft come across them and they realize something, they were both nude under the blanket and Naruto can't take his eyes off her perky breasts. "W-W-Wha!" She yank the blanket up to cover herself with heavy blush, "What did we do?!"

"…Is that a ring on your hand?" Naruto pointed at a steel ring with green gem on her left finger before he notice something else, "…Wha?" He have a steel ring with many gems on his finger.

"Naruto, did we just did what I think we did?!" Lyn's blush darken with widened eyes.

"I think we just got married last night…" He muttered dumbly and the swordswoman was about to freak out but they hear something that make them froze up again.

"Can someone please put the sun out…" A head with messy blue hair poke out under blankets with a feeble groan, rubbing her eyes before she squirt her eyes at unfamiliar feeling on her finger. "Is that a ring?" She stare at blue gem with a puzzlement look.

"Lucina?" Naruto blinked, catching her attention.

"Naruto? Lyn?" The young woman sit up, indirectly expose her nude body to them before she pull the cover up with a yelp. "Wha…" She shirked with deep blush, "What did we do?"

"Aw, quiet down, will you?" A white-haired teenager sits up with a groan next to the gawking blunette, "Ugh! My head…" A ring with diamond gem can be seen on her hand.

"Wha…" Naruto dropped his jaw, "K-Kamui?"

"Naruto?" Kamui blinked before she notice her birthday suit and her body sudden gain a full blush.

"Naruto…" Lyn grip his upper arm with a whisper, "Look…"

"Huh?" Naruto turn to the blushing swordswoman as she stares at something in front of them, "At what…Oh…" His eyes widened when they land upon more bodies of female sprawling all over the bed and on pillows on the floor then he notice rings of different gems on their ring fingers. "…My…NAGA! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!"

* * *

"Care to explain why you are married to thirty-one women?" Chrom stood next to his fellow rulers with crossed arms in front of Naruto as his eyebrow twitched rapidly, "Whose two happens to be my little sister and daughter…"

"My daughters…" Robin feels a itch to pull his spellbook out.

"Our sisters…" Both Xander and Ryoma place their hands on the hilt of their swords, their young brothers both glare at him deadly.

"I…" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he looked at Eliwood and Hector for help but they just hold their hands up, the ax-wielding lord just snickered at his situation. 'Traitors…' "I honestly don't know…"

"So you don't know how you end up marry yourself off to thirty-one women, neither how you…" Takumi grinded his teeth with his hair shadow over his eyes as his body tremble with murderous intention, "B-B-Bed them after the celebration…In one day?!"

"Yes?" The blonde scratched his cheek with index finger.

"How dare you…" The royal bowman hissed.

"Relax, some seems like they don't mind it." Hector pointed at few girls who were currently snuggle up against his back and left arm with a smile.

"…I'm gonna kill him." Takumi reach out for Fujin Yumi, popping some veins. The royals and one tactician follow his action by taking their weapons out with intent to kill the bastard that defiled their dear sisters and daughters.

"Whoa, whoa!" Naruto waved his hands at them frighteningly, "C-Can't we just talk it out? I'm sure that everyone was not thinking at this time when it went down! In fact, we can get the divo…"

"Ah, ah!" Kamui suddenly stand in between him and the royal by hugging his front body, the women also mob him. "You are not going to kill our newly husband over something like that. Just let it go."

"C-C-Corrin, this…" Leo jammed his index finger at Naruto.

"Kamui." She corrected her Nohr brother.

"…This bastard defiled you and our sisters!" The royal mage shrieked, "And you say to let it go?!"

"He'll gotta die for his sin!" Robin cried out, "MAH DAUGHTERS! NOWI, SAY SOMETHING!"

"I want a lot of grandbabies." Nowi bounced like a hyper kid with flowery smile, "A lot of kids to play with!"

"NOWI, DON'T SAY THAT!"

"No, we're not letting you kill our husband." Morgan puff her cheeks out, "Not after we all agreed to share him in secret and trick him into marrying us all! Do you have any idea how hard Rhajat and I worked on this plan to get everyone drink so we can all get marry then do these stuffs in bed?!"

"…Wait, what?" Naruto and the rulers turn their heads to her in unison as most of his wives looked at her in shock, not knowing about the marriage plan.

"…Girls?" Eliwood looked at the group with a raised eyebrow as the rulers turn to stare at them bewilderedly, Hector was rolling on floor, laughing his ass off at them all.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Lyn quickly spoke, "We should go out and buy some furniture, something to decorate our place."

"H-H-Hey! Where are you taking me? What's that about sharing?! Girls?! Say something, Naga-dammit!" The girls dragged the crying blonde away from the shellshocked rulers and their comrades, who was watching from the sideline.

"…Lucky bastard." Vaike said before he receive a headsmack from his wife, "Gah, Miriel!"

"Well, we can use that as a marriage treaty between our kingdoms." Hector wiped some tears away with a snicker, unknown turning the rulers with their weapons on him as Eliwood facepalm at his best friend.

* * *

Naruto stare at a statement in his copy of a contract that the rulers draw up few days after this day. "You gotta be kidding me…" He muttered.

"…Hereby acknowledge the marriage union of Naruto and these following individuals. Elibe kingdoms have hereby acknowledged the union of Lyn, Florina, Rebecca, Serra and Nino to Naruto. Ylisse kingdom has hereby acknowledged the union of Lissa, Lucina, Sumia, Maribelle, Say'ri, Cherche, Aversa, Morgan, Nah and Kjelle to Naruto. Nohr kingdom has hereby acknowledged the union of Camilla, Elise, Flora, Charlotte, Beruka, Selena and Soleil to Naruto. Hoshido kingdom has hereby acknowledged the union of Hinoka, Sakura, Kagero, Setsuna, Orochi, Selkie and Rhajat to Naruto. Valla kingdom has hereby acknowledged the union of Kamui and Azura to Naruto…"

"Wasn't they against it?" He grumbled, little did he know is that some certain girls threatened their relatives to accept it or else. The blonde rub his forehead annoyingly, "But I can't believe it…How can the girls like me in this way? I mean, I get it if it's Lyn…But these girls?" What did he do to attract them?! All he did was just be himself! "I still can't see it…"

"See what?" Naruto nearly jumped up in his seat before he look up to Lyn arriving at his side with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, Lyn…" He looked down at the names on the paper, "It's the other women…I can't figure out how did it happen, why they fall for me, why you all agree to share, the whole marriage thing…Ugh…" He rubbed his temple, "Why me, Naga?"

"Me neither." Lyn place her hands on his shoulders with a soft chuckle, "I don't know why some fall in love with you and the marriage thing was a surprise, something we all have to get used to it in a time…But why we agreed to share?" She pecks his left temple, "Because you did so much and we all love you for many reasons."

"…I have no choice but to accept it in a time, huh?" Naruto sighed with a blush.

"Yup." Lyn smiled, "And beside it's good thing we all agreed to share you because you have so much stamina in bed. We all can't keep up with you for hours and hours."

"G-G-G-Gah!" His blush become dark as his body heated up, "D-D-D-Don't bring that up!" They have recovered the memories of this night, his first time with the girls and his honest declaration that he love everyone equally and show them how much he love each girl in each way. He felt so embarrassed about that.

"Aw, don't be so shy, dear." Lyn giggled at his reaction, "I think it was so cute when you keep saying 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' every time you kiss me while fu…"

"Argh!" Naruto covered his burning ears as he stomp away embarrassingly, "I'm going to the hot spring for a bath!"

'Shall I tell him that some girls are taking bath right now?' The swordswoman smirk teasingly, 'Nah! I'll get the rest and join the others.'

* * *

"…Hey, wait a minute…" Naruto stopped working on his project as he look up with a realization. He was in Valla's barrack with his friends and new family, everyone have a week before they go back to their homelands since some have kingdoms to look after.

"Whiskers, what's up?" Gaius sucks on his lollipop.

"Gerome, Cynthia, Brady and Odin…" The blonde teenager counted up with his fingers.

"The one that turn out to be Lissa's son? Don't he go by Owain now?" The orange-haired thief rolls his sweet around, "What about them?" The blonde man take a deep breath then…

"THEY'RE MY KIDS?!" Naruto shouted out with widened eyes before he pass out on his back with foaming mouth.

"Oh, shit!" Brady shot out from his seat with a scream, "Pa! Wake up!"

"Oh, yeah, they're from the ruined future." Gaius crossed his arms with a nod, ignoring the fact that Naruto just passed out or that his future kids were fussing over their passed-out father. "Honestly, whiskers, I'm not surprised that they're yours because their mothers obviously have hot for you."

"Don't stand there, ya bastard!" Brady shouted at the thief as he picked his father up by shoulders, "Go fetch me some staves!"

"Wait, he's my grandpa?" Ophelia gasped before she claps her hands with a squeal, "I always know he's one of the chosen ones!"

"…That's new one." Gaius sucked his lollipop again with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll say." Asugi nodded, "Get any more lollipop?"

"Yup, want grape favor?" The thief holds a purple lollipop up.

* * *

It have been seven months after the whole surprise marriage and some revelation, Naruto have slowly get used to his new somewhat-chaotic life in Valla with his wives and his new role as one of Kamui's personal bodyguards. When the queen of Valla gives everyone their roles or help them fulfill their dreams, she offer him the position of king first but he turn it down then accept the personal bodyguard role. "As a king, I have nothing to offer and I trust Kamui to lead the kingdom with her wisdom and fair judgment. All I can offer is my loyalty and my blade to my family, Valla and our allies." He once said when someone asked him why he refuses to take it.

At first, he thought he will never get used to everything but his wives help out with that in many ways from his new job to their Support schedule. The job was pretty obvious because he have something to do, beside his hobbies. Support schedule was something that the girls come up with after some discussions in private, everyone will take a turn to have Naruto for a day and it can be anything from simple outing to romantic date. The rest also used that with each other as a way to use girl's day/night out. Camilla was the one who coin 'Support schedule' as a joke because it's a way to support each other and it just stuck. How they did it without having any problems is still beyond him. Some of his friends, who decided to relocated to Valla, also help him out by either socializing or sparring…As long as one of his wives don't suddenly drag him off to do whatever who know, same can be said for some of his married comrades.

'Benny's face when Effie drags him away for a spar.' Naruto can't help but to chuckle at the memory of Benny's wailing face as he clawed the ground while his blank-faced wife dragged him by his legs.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" The said blonde turns his head to left to face Lyn, giving him an odd look as she tying her hair up in ponytail.

"Benny yesterday." Naruto chuckled again.

"Oh, when his wife drags him away then sends him to medic tent after their spar?" A smile appears on her face with a soft giggle, "That was kind funny but I feel bad for him because he got broken spine..."

"Yeah, from a hug." He snorted as his wife giggle again, "At least the healers fix him up with a light recovery spell and some rest."

"Yea." Lyn lift her right leg up, wiggling her barefoot at him with a grin, "Put boots on me, please?"

"Yes, dear." Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk, picking Lyn's boots up to slip them on.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister." The pouting swordswoman's barefoot nudge him in chest, "You're the one who got me pregnant so it's not my fault."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault." The blonde glanced at a bump on her stomach then at her smiling face, "Can't believe I got you, Kamui and Azura pregnant at same time on the first night." It was a very surprise when they found out that they have been impregnated on their first time and he nearly faint on spot but he have to run for his life when his brother-in-laws scream out for his blood while Kamui scream at them not to kill her husband and father of her unborn.

"Me too." Lyn stood up carefully after her husband secured her boots then smooth some wrinkles out of her blue tunic robes, "Good thing you don't get everyone pregnant or we have to bury our decreased husband right after our first night. Your stone will read, 'here lies Naruto, death by raging in-laws'."

"…Yeah, that's really good thing…" Naruto paled at what-if situation, he won't get out of that if that happened.

"Ready to go?" Lyn chuckled at his paled face, "Today is the first day of World Culture festive and everyone will be here."

"Plus, it's your turn today, right?" The blonde exited the master bedroom with his Sacaean wife.

"Right." She nodded happily, wrapping her arms around his right arm.

"And the plan is winging it like always?" He said.

"Right again." Lyn smirked, "But first, let's go meet everyone at the barrack. It has been long time since we have seen them."

'It only has been seven months…' Naruto sweatdropped, wisely keep his mouth closed because he don't want to anger her…He narrowly avoid her thrusting blade to groin after he make a nice comment about her body last week.

* * *

"Ryoma-sama, Kamui-sama, lords, I come with a message." The said king put his tea cup down with a sigh, looking up to a red-haired masked ninja from his chair.

"Saizo, is it very important?" Ryoma asked him, it's the second day of World Cultural festival and the rulers decide to use this day to building solid comradeship between their kingdoms. "I wish to tortu…Interr…Eh, I mean, get friendly with the bast…Eh, Naruto and make sure there won't be any more surprises from our dear sisters and relatives."

"…" Naruto quietly sip his tea with trembling shoulders as some of his in-laws shoot daggers with their eyes at him and his wives sigh at their overprotective relatives.

"Hai, it's very important and urgent." Saizo nodded his head once, "It's from one of our alliances from Far East."

"Which one?" Hinoka asked.

"…Ninji." The masked ninja replied and the Hoshidian royals tensed at his response.

"Ninji?" Eliwood arched his eyebrow at them curiously, "What is it?"

"Ninji, also known as Ninja Continent." Takumi said, "It's a small continent far east from Hoshido and it's filled with shinobi and kunoichi…But they are very unique and different from our ninja."

"How unique?" Leo asked.

"How to explain…" Ryoma stroked his chin, "They are more mixed between mage classes and ninja classes."

"They use magic like magician, despite their ninja class but they call it chakra and they can perform some amazing feats like walking on water and manipulate elements with handseals." Saizo said and Naruto froze, it can't be…

"Sound like Naruto's ninjutsu." Hector cupped his chin with a tilted head, "And this weird…"

"And the continent is divided in five great nations and many small nations, each place governed by daimyos or feudal lords in your native tongue." The masked ninja gestured to Nohrian royals, "And each great nation has a large shinobi hidden village, acting as its military force. We have a open trading with Sunagakure, a village hidden by sand in Land of Wind, and Kumogakure, a village hidden by clouds in Land of Lighting. The other three are Iwagakure, a village hidden by stone in Land of Earth, Kirigakure, a village hidden by mist in Land of Water and…"

"Konohagakure?" The cup cracked within his grip as Naruto gritted his teeth with a low hiss, "Is the last one Konohagakure?"

"Yes, a village hidden by leaves in Land of Fire." Saizo looked at him, "How do you know?"

"Naruto, is that the place…" Camilla whipped her head to him alerted.

"Where I come from, yes." Naruto finished her sentence with gritted teeth.

"You…" Saizo blinked, "You're Ninjian? I wasn't awake of that." He has seen him in action few times before but the thought of him to be a Ninjian never cross his mind.

"I don't know the name of this continent until now…" He growled lowly before he feel a hand on his right hand and he look to see Kamui looking at him with concern then his eyes flick down to her large stomach. He feel another hands holding onto his side and he look over to see Elise hugging him with concern then at his other wives, who also look worried about him. "…I'm fine…" He took few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"What's the message?" Ryoma took a concerning glance at Naruto then back to Saizo.

"The kages wish to seek audience with her majesty and the allies of Valla." The masked ninja said and some want to ask what kage is but don't want to interrupt him.

"Which kage?" The armored king asked.

"All five of them." Saizo answered, "They are here with their squads."

"What?!" Naruto smashed his hands on table as he stood up with widened eyes and gritted teeth, "All of them? Even…The hokage?" He spat the last word out like poison.

"…Yes, the yondaime hokage is here." The masked man confirmed after a moment of pause, "Do you have some history with him?"

"He's one of two who…" Naruto's breath speed up with some anger, "Neglected and abused me before sold me off to this bastard." Everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"The hokage is your fath…" Saizo said with slightly widened eyes.

"He is not my father." Naruto spun around angrily, "Never was one." He was about to storm off but someone grab his right hand and his head whip back to see Sakura with worried expression.

"N-Naru…" The miko princess uttered, "A-A-Are you going to…"

"No, Sakura, I'm not going to seek this man out." He gently removes her hands from his, "I want to be alone right now…"

"Naruto…" Hinoka said.

"Please, I need to be alone." Naruto just walked away from them, fighting the urge to blow up at anyone that doesn't deserve it.

"…Saizo, when do they want to meet?" Kamui stared at the direction that her husband just leaves.

"Whenever you and lords are ready." Saizo replied politely.

"Tell them they will have audience in three days." She whispered, "A day after end of the World Culture festival."

"Hai, I will." Saizo nodded before he vanishes without a trace.

"We should go to…" Camilla said worriedly before Hector stand up.

"No, you girls stay here with Eliwood and your brothers." The ax-wielding lord shook his head as he walked away from the table, "I'll go follow Naruto and watch from distance to make sure nothing bad happen."

"He's right." Xander agreed with him, "I'm certain he just want some space for now."

"If you say so, big brother…" Elise chew on her lower lip worriedly, "But I wish there is anything we can do for him…"

"I know." Xander pat his baby sister's head with closed eyes, "I know."

* * *

Saizo appear near the south fortress' gate, where a large group awaits under the guards' wry eyes, and his eyes flick across their faces with unseen frown before he clear his throat. "I have returned with a message from her majesty and their high royalties."

"What did they say?" A muscular dark-skin man with white hair and small goatee asked politely as possible as he can.

"Her majesty will give you audience a day after the end of World Cultural festival, three days from now." The masked ninja said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." The man nodded again.

"But, A-sama, isn't that too much?" A random dark-skinned man asked him with urgently, "We have to deal with the…"

"Quiet, you!" A barked back, "We just arrived with troops without sending them a word in advance, we are lucky that they decide to give us an audience when some places will immediately declare us as their enemies!" He turned back to Saizo, "Again, I apologize for our mistake."

"I will not be the one who you'll apologize to." Saizo replied smoothly and the Raikage nod his head again. "You can enter Valla and I expect you all to be more civil and respectful." He narrowed his eyes, "If the patrolling soldiers get a wind of anyone here commit illegal acts or provoking someone into fighting without any reason, you will be toss into the jail and be judged until proven innocence or not."

"We understand." An Auburn-haired woman replied.

"Good." Saizo beckoned them to follow him into the kingdom and the Ninjians look around at their surrounding with various expressions from awe to uninteresting, "I will show you the way to inn where you will rest for few days at affordable reason."

"Thank you." An elder man spoke with a small nod.

"Saizo, if I may ask." A teenage girl with short pink hair glanced at some festival stands that they walk pass, "What's the significance of this festival?"

"It is a new festival that her majesty and Lady Azura have come up to celebrate the alliances between three continents." Saizo explained, "As you have see here, there are cultural diversity from all nations and tribes within each continents from Elibe to Ylisse."

"Ah, and the main culture here is…?" A teenager boy with spiky ponytail asked with a drawl.

"Mixed between Nohr and Hoshido with some traces from other places like Sacae of Elibe." Saizo replied as the asker raised his eyebrow with others.

"Um, I checked the world map the other day and Elibe is pretty far away from here so…" The spiky-ponytail teenager muttered, his mind was blown away when he look at the world map for the first time and see how big the world is.

"How did some traces of foreign culture find their way here?" Saizo glanced at the nodding teenager, "Because of her majesty's family. Some of the sister-wives are from other countries and they bring it to Valla when it first form about eight months ago."

"Ah, I see…" The pinkette nodded several times before she blink in realization, "Wait…Sister-wives? Are you saying that your queen have a harem?"

"Ooh, les…" A man with white spiky mane grinned lewdly before a busty blond woman smack her elbow into his stomach with a glare, "Ow! Tsunade-hime, what was that for?!"

"You know why, Jiraiya." Tsunade scowled at him.

"Actually, she's in a harem but they call it family instead of this word because some girls find it insulting, due to their perspective and some cultural difference on harem." Saizo said, "They married to one man out of love and acceptance…Well, if you ignore the fact that everyone just spring it on him after one drunken night where they somehow end up getting married…" He muttered under his breath so low that no one heard the last statement, how they manage to slip past his vigilant eyes is still beyond him.

"How many chicks did this guy get?" A wild-looking teenager with a giant dog asked bluntly as Saizo narrow his eyes at him before he receive a smack to head from the pinkette, "Sakura, what was that for?!"

"For using 'chicks' to refer the queen and other, Kiba!" Sakura yelled, "What if they take it wrong way?!"

"Sorry about Kiba, he has no tact." A spiky red-haired teenager boy apologized, directing a glare at the said shinobi.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about that." Kiba said, "So…How many women did this guy get?"

"You're not dropping it?!" Sakura shouted at him again.

Saizo pinch the bridge of his nose, why do he always deal with people with no tact everywhere he go? "If you are wondering how many women, it's thirty-one." It's not really a secret and very well-known info floating through the continents so it's okay for him to share that to Ninjians but he won't tell them Naruto's name for good reasons.

"…S-S-Say again?" A dark-skinned young woman with long spiky red hair stuttered.

"Thirty-one." Saizo repeated flatly.

"…Damn, what a lucky bastard!" Kiba whistled.

"Ugh, that man must be some old sleazebag lecher." A woman with red eyes and black hair sneered, "He may force them into marrying him because of his noble position…"

"Hold your tongue, _Konoha_ woman." Saizo spun around to shoot a deadly glare at her as several Ninjians flinch at his venomous tone, "I can't have you insulting the husband of her majesty like that on a baseless assumption. Don't I tell you, they all married out of love and acceptance? If you have know, the husband of her majesty come from a life of wandering solider, have fought in more than three wars in different continents, saving many lives in middle of battles, some happen to be the royalty, and earn nothing but our trust at only sixteen and he never ask for anything in return! He is nothing but an honorable warrior and you, _Konoha_ woman, dare to accuse him because you do not listen?!"

"I apologize for my kunoichi's action." The hokage swiftly step in before it get worst, "She wasn't thinking and she will be reprimanded for that."

"M-Minato-sama…" The black-haired woman said.

"Enough, Kurenai!" Minato shot her a warning look with disappointed frown and she clammed up.

"Make sure you do, _Hokage_." Saizo glared at him before he gesture to a large inn in distance, "You all will stay at this inn and the price is five gold each a day. If you want to go around for sightseeing, you may but please stay away from this castle…" He pointed at large castle far away, "And the private barracks because they are restricted until you have permission from people in high place, you will be warned if you go near them. Again, please be more civil and respectful. With that, I will take my leave." He shot one last glare at Konoha ninjas before vanish in thin air.

"We almost lose a possible alliance because of an idiotic tree-hugger's action, no surprise there." A young woman with pink eyes scoffed with a scowl, "Guess the yellow bastard has lousy leadership over his people."

"Yes, that makes me wonder why the third hokage choose him in first place." The old man glared at Minato and his ninjas, "They always screw everything up and we have to clean their mess up."

"Hey!" Kiba shouted at them with narrowed eyes, "What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"Oh, you know what he means." The pink-eyed kunoichi sneered at Konoha ninjas, "Wasn't Konohagakure the one who truly start the last two wars then frame others to make themselves look like good guys? Wasn't Konohagakure the one who kept violating peace treaties by staging incidents like Kumo's 'kidnapping' attempts or canceling some important treaties that should bring us peace? Wasn't Konohagakure the one who truly create Akatsuki and several great traitors like Uchiha Sasuke because of the truth behind Uchiha massacre?" Her sneer deepened before she snap her fingers, "Oh! And don't forget what your _precious village_ and _honorable family_ did to a little boy named Na…"

"Hey!" A teenager girl with long blonde hair glared, "It wasn't us! That was Danzo's fault, he was the one who…"

"Pfft, and here we go again." The pink-eyed kunoichi waved her hand with a scoff, "Blame the dead man when they should own up and stop making excuses. How are you going to explain why the _wise_ _hokage_ decide to bring seventeen ninjas with him?!" She gestured at the large squad of Konoha ninjas, "Because of his judgment, they nearly denied us entry and perceive us as invaders! What are you gonna say about that? Oh, it's Danzo's idea, he made us do it!"

"Kurotsuchi." The old man glanced at his granddaughter with a firm tone.

"Tsk, I'm getting something to eat." Kurotsuchi, the pink-eyed kunoichi, walked away annoyingly with a clicking tongue.

"Why that…" The blonde teenager girl growled before her hokage speak again.

"That's enough, Ino." Minato replied again, "You too, Kiba."

"But, Hokage-sama…" Ino looked to him, "She was…" Minato hold his hand up for silence and the blonde kunoichi closed her mouth with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He said to his fellow kages, "Shall we go inside and reserve some rooms now?"

"Yes." The auburn-haired kunoichi said before she look to her two bodyguards, "Ao, Chojuro, if you like, you can go take a look around at the festival."

"N-N-N-No, Mei-sama, I-I-I should accompany you in…" Chojuro, a timid swordsman with glasses and blue hair, stuttered.

"Uh, Chojuro, you need to get man up." Ao, a man with patch eye, grunted with crossed arms, "Back in my day, we…"

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you." Mei said with a smile and Ao sweated at her tone, wondering why she said that to him so sudden.

"A-sama, is that okay if we go to this festival?" A busty blonde asked him flatly, seeing that as a chance to gather some info for her comrades.

"Hai." A grunted, "But, B, you have to stay with…" He paused for a moment as he look around before he stomp his foot down with a shout, "WHERE IS B?!"

"He wandered off a bit while ago, something about spreading the way of rapping." A red-haired dark-skinned woman deadpanned and A facepalm.

"And you didn't do anything to stop him, Karui?"

"Please, when pig fly." Karui scoffed, it's near impossible to stop her sensei from doing whatever he want and her kage know that.

"Please go find him and make sure he do not annoy anyone to point where they would try to kill him." A dragged his hand down across his face, "You too, Samui, Omoi." He watch on as his squad split up to find their sensei.

"You all can go enjoy the festival but please don't do anything to infuriate anyone…" Minato send a stern look at Kurenai as she flinched again, "That is not Konoha, neither Ninji. Their cultural and their way of living here are different from ours so do not offend them and keep your views to yourself."

"Hai." Most of his ninjas nodded before they either split up or stay with him as Minato turn around to see the kages entering the inn with their guards and a heavy sigh slip from his lip.

"You okay, Minato?" A red-haired woman looked at him.

"I…I don't know…" Minato rubbed his face with another sigh, "But don't worry about me, Kushina."

"If you say so…" Kushina said lowly before she glance to red-haired teenager boy and young redhead, "Are you coming in with us, Mito, Menma?"

"Hai, kaa-san." Menma, the boy, nodded with stern expression.

"Yeah…" Mito scratched her head with one hand on hip, "Someone gotta stay with you after what this Iwa girl almost said about…"

"You two don't have to…" Kushina waved her off with a sad smile, "W…We're…We're okay now…"

"Will you book a single room for me?" Jiraiya asked them before he skip off with a pervy chuckle, "I'm going to mingle with the local babes! Gonna get lucky tonight!"

"I better follow this idiot." Tsunade followed him with grinding teeth, "Book room for me, will you?" The Namikaze family sighs at their act before they walk into the lobby.

* * *

Naruto pant heavy, sitting on grass as he stare at shattered training posts scattering all over the lawn in front of him. He doesn't know how long he has been here for and he assumes it must be about two or three hours since he went at it because it's not dark yet. "Fuck…" Naruto put hand on his forehead with a growl, "Naga-dammit…"

"Naruto." The said blonde's head whip up then over his shoulder to see Lyn speedily walking toward him.

"Lyn?" Naruto uttered before she embrace him in tight hug as soon as she sit down on her knees.

"I heard." Lyn whispered gently into his ear, "I heard it from the girls…About them…Then Hector told me you were here…" Naruto just notice the said lord from the corner of his eyes when the blue-haired man quietly moves farther to the entrance to give them some privacy. "I want to ask you if you're okay but we know the answer…So I'm going to ask you…" She pull back to look into his eyes with her loving but concern eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"…I…" He exhaled heavily, "I honestly don't know…When I heard that _he_ is here and this _place_ is actually close to us the whole time…At this time, all I feel was hatred…Just pure hatred…And at same time, I'm scared…Scared that they may find out about me here and trying to take me back to this hell so they can do who know whatever they want to me, to Kurama...To you guys…The thought of that make me want to go out and find them so I can get my revenge and kill them all…But…"

"Something stopped you?" Lyn said, earn a nod from her husband. "What was it?"

"…You guys…" Naruto place his hand on her stomach gently, "…And our children…After these wars, I have seen what the people become when they let their revenge consume them…At first, I thought nothing about it because I know that I will become like them once I find them…But that all changed when I met you and everyone else… I tried to fight it at first when I felt it from you all…I tried to distance myself from you all, I tried to get away from you all by going on this journey but you stubbornly stick to me and everyone worm their way in…And for that, I'm thankful because…I found something that I never thought I would have…A family who love me with all of their hearts…Friends who show me nothing but kindness and treat me like…A human that is worth to live…You and the girls that give me true hope…" He smiled softly, "To show me that I can be something else than a monster…A loving husband…A loving father…"

"Naruto…" She whispered softly.

"Because of you all and our children, I do not want to become a monster…" He said, "I don't want our children to have a monster for father like this _man_. That's what stopped me from doing it once I found out…I have something worthy to live for and revenge isn't one of them…" They stare into each other's eyes before their heads lean in and they share a loving kiss then break apart. "I love you."

"And I love you too." Lyn smiled gently, "…I'm really glad that you say these because we're all worried about you when we heard that you suddenly took off at lunch with your in-laws…"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said before he groan lightly, "And I have to apologize to Kamui, Hinoka, Sakura, Camilla and Elisa for that…"

"Well, you can tell them you're sorry because they're outside the barrack with the rest, waiting for you." Lyn jerk her head at the enterance.

"What?" Naruto blinked, "Why doesn't they come in?"

"Because they want me to check on you first and we all know that I know you better enough to bring you out from this funk." She smirked lightly.

"…Funk?" He can't help but to raise his eyebrow at her.

"What?" Lyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing, dear!" Naruto gulped mentally.

"Anyway…" Lyn stood up with her husband, "What are you going to do now, knowing that he is here…?"

"…I do not know…" He replied, "I want to continue enjoying the festival with you girls for the next few days but I don't want to run into him or Konoha people…Ugh…" He groaned again, "You always know what they say, it's easy said than done."

"True…" She led him out to meet the rest, she can't imagine what it be like if she run into these bandits who killed her tribe and she will never know since she found out that Wallace have killed them all in her place so the hatred will never get to her.

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay for now." Kamui walked at her husband's side as they stroll down the street, surrounding by stands.

"Me too…" Naruto scratched his head, "And again, I'm sorry for…"

"Again, you're forgiven." She tilt her head to right with closed eyes and smile, "Anyone would react same if they found out about it like you…And we still have our day so you have plenty of time to make up to me…Like get me a tray of sushi with chocolate sauce on top and dango with wasubi filling…Oh and don't forget streak with melted cheese and sweet pieces all over it!"

"Ah, I-I-I will order t-them for you…" Naruto muttered slowly, the pregnancy carving is so weird.

"Yay!" Kamui swing their arms around wildly with a beaming smile, "Choco-sushi, wasubi-filling dango and sweet streak, all mine, all mine!"

'I can't wait until it's all over in few months…' The blonde thought with a sweatdrop, he hope the weird crave won't stay with her after the birth…He accidently bump into someone with his shoulder. "Oh, sorry…"

"Nah, it's my bad!" A muscular dark-skinned man turn around to him with weird hand gestures, "Yo, yo, it was my bad! I wasn't watching where I was going because the blings were calling out to me, yo, yo!" He make a shoot gesture at jewelries stand, "Gotta some fly blings for Octo-pop!"

"…L-L-Let's say it's our bad and leave at that…" Naruto said slowly with a strange look and small sweatdrop, he have meet so many interesting characters throughout his journey but this guy just top them all with his weird way of speech.

"Oooh, shit!" The man looked between him and Kamui, "That's your lady? She's fine as hell with a bun in oven, you gotta be one happy man, yo!"

"Um, yes and thank…" He honestly doesn't know what to do in this situation, "She is one of my wives and I'm happy with her…"

"Nice!" The man smirked before he flash some weird hand symbols, "Name's Killer Bee! I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm Eight-o Octo-pop! Weee!"

"…" Naruto stare at him dumbstuckingly.

"Yo, yo, yo, I'm Kamui!" The smiling queen threw some random hand gestures, "I'm the queen of brains and I soar high like dragon! And, yo, that's my husband of love, Naruto! He float in shadow and strike like a snake, yo!"

"…" The blonde slowly turn his head to his wife in horror, 'Oh, Naga no…'

"Yo, not bad!" Killer Bee crossed his arms with approval before he sway his two fingers up and down, "But your word need some work, fool!"

"You callin' me fool, fool?!" Kamui swing her arms before her husband place his hands on her shoulders, "Naruto?"

"L-L-L-L-Let's get you some foods, dear…" Naruto gently steer his wife away from the giant man before she make it a habit, "W-We have to getting go…I-It's nice to meet you, Bee…"

"Same here, Nine-o!" Bee waved at the disappearing couple with a smile, 'So that's the host of big bad nine, Octo-pop? He's pretty interesting.'

" **I-I say…"** A voice spoke within his mindscape, **'My kami, I hope he don't inflected that girl into speaking like that…One is enough…'**

* * *

"Wow, there are some interesting people here." Kiba stared at some people with animal ears and tails as they walk past him, "Is that some kind of bloodline?"

"No, they are from different races." A teenager boy with sunglasses and thick hooded coat read a leaflet in his hands, "What you just saw are Taguel, Wolfskin and Kitsune."

"H-H-How did you know that, Shino?" A teenager girl with pale eyes asked him.

"From that, Hinata." Shino gestured at his leaflet, "It have some interesting info on races, along with some events and stands to visit."

"Huh, where did you get this leaflet fr…Whoa, check out this babe!" Kiba drooled at the sight of a buxom blonde woman in a bikini-like armor as she walk up to blacksmith.

"Hello, Mr. Blacksmith, I'm here to check up on my order." The buxom woman smiled kindly.

"Ah, Lady Charlotte!" The blacksmith smiled at her before he gesture to row of weapons on stand, "Your order is completed so why don't you go ahead and take it?"

"I'm going over there and introduce myself to her, offer my help then ask her out…" Kiba smirked widely.

"Kiba…" Shino sighed at his friend with Hinata as the wild shinobi stride toward the blonde.

"Thank you." Charlotte reach out to take a giant war-ax then swing it over her shoulder like a piece of stick and Kiba froze in his trail with widened eyes, the ax outsize him by twice or triple and clearly look so heavy but that lady in front of him just swing it around as if it's weightless. "It's so perfect! Oh, and you add hammer to the back like I asked!"

"Yes, so you can easily cave your enemies' head in." The blacksmith smiled widely, "Glad you like it, lady Charlotte…Oh, and will you please tell your husband that his order will be ready by tomorrow?"

"Heehee, I will!" Charlotte gave him a kind smile then skip off with her new weapon, "Now if you excuse me, I'll break it in. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kiba pulled U-turn to return to his teammates with sweating bullets, "S-S-S-She's married so that's no go…Hahaha, not b-b-because of her f-f-f-freaky strength…"

"Sure, whatever you say…" Shino pushed his glasses up.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you gotta try that." A chubby shinobi swallowed a piece of roasted meat, "It's pretty good!"

"No thanks, Choji." Shikamaru muttered, "I'm tired and I want to go back to inn to sleep…But Ino won't let me go." He sends a lazy glare toward the said blonde as she chat with Sakura about boys, "Troublesome.

"Ooh, and this guy is eight." Ino pointed at Owain as soon as the said mage-swordsman walk in, looking for something. "Wanna invite him over?" She gave Sakura a cat-ate-canary grin.

"No, we're not going to invite some strangers to join us because you can't keep it in your pants, you pig-slut." Sakura said annoyingly.

"Jeez, someone's in bad mood." Ino frowned, "Is that about Sasuke? If so, we need to make you forget him by having this cutie helping you ou…"

"Hey, daddy!" Ophelia jumped onto her father with a wide smile from outside, "You got here so early!"

"Of course I did, because my sword hand is twitching wild as if it want me to come early!" Owain blocked his face with right hand theatrically.

"…Never mind, it's five." Ino muttered in shock.

"Owain, please do not act like that." Lissa entered the building with a stern-yet-childish pout, "We are having a mother-son lunch and I can't have you acting like that or I'll smack upside your head with my staff."

"U-Urk, sorry, mom." Owain gulped nervously and the kunoichi dropped their jaws.

"Hee, it's funny how he's so scared of you, grandma, when you look so much like me!" Ophelia giggled.

"I know." Lissa giggled, "I'm glad you're joining us for lunch."

"Yup, but I wish grandpa can be with us today." The young teenager girl pouted, "I want to hear more about his epic journey as the chosen one of heaven and earth!"

"Me too, but it's Kamui's turn today and mine won't be until this Friday." Lissa smirked, "But you know, you can ask him anytime and any days. I'm sure he won't mind seeing you again."

"You sure?" Ophelia perked up, "Then I'll join you all for dinner tonight, is that okay?"

"Yes, it is." She said.

"You rock, grandma!" The young teenager hugged her grandma, who could be her twin.

"…Fuck that, I'm going to inn and sleep." Ino slowly stand up then walk out, it have gotta be some weird roleplay between three crazies.

"Oh, finally!" Shikamaru followed her out with equal-shocked Sakura while Choji stay behind to taste more foreign foods.

* * *

"Lousy no-good…Fucking backstabber…" Kurotsuchi tore a piece of meat apart with her teeth in between her mumbles as she sit on a bench on street, "Screwing everything up…Fucking leaf nin…" She have been in foul mood all day because of these fucking tree-huggers and she refuse to go back to inn until everyone are sleeping. "If I see them around, I'm gonna…"

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" A melodious voice asked politely.

"Can't you see th…" The scowling pink-eyed kunoichi turn her head to the owner to tell the person off before she quickly catch herself when she saw that it was a pregnant young woman, "O-Oh, um…S-Sure, go ahead." She scoot to left to make some room for pregnant lady as she study her appearance, she appear to be a very beautiful and graceful woman with long flowing blue hair and wear a white flowing dress with blue ribbons and a pendent. She notice that she was barefoot and wonder if it's normal around here since she have seen some people walking around without shoes.

"Thank you for your kindness." The blunette carefully sit down with one hand on her stomach, "The little one have been kicking up a storm."

"You don't have to thank me, anyone would do same thing in my place." Kurotsuchi waved it off, sneaking few glances at the pregnant woman's stomach. "Um, how far are you…?"

"About seven month." She turned her head to her with blank expression, "My name is Azura and you are…?"

"Kurotsuchi." The Iwa kunoichi replied.

"Kurotsuchi…" Azura repeated, "Interesting…That's quite a unique name."

"As I have been told." Kurotsuchi nodded with a mutter, "My mom was the one who named me that because she believed it's perfect, strong name for healthy baby."

"Ah." Azura nod slightly in understanding before she look at her blankly, "…Do you want to feel the baby?"

"…W-W-What?" The Iwa kunoichi blinked owlishly at her out-of-blue statement, "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to feel the baby?" The blunette repeated before her expression saddens slightly, "O-Or do you not want to…?"

"A-Ah, yes, I do…" Kurotsuchi said awkwardly and Azura's eyes bright up, despite her stone-blank face. 'Must be baby things that I heard some guys talking about…' A small sweatdrop appear on Kurotsuchi's head as Azura place her hand on her stomach and it take few moments until she feel the baby kicking. "That's one strong kick." She remove her hand with a light whistle.

"Indeed." Azura placed her hands on stomach with a slight smirk, "Like its father. My husband is strong so it's no surprise our baby will be stronger." There was few moments of silence before she look at black-haired kunoichi again, "Please pardon me for asking but is there something troubling you?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be troubled by something when I come across you." The blunette said blankly, "Do you want to talk about it or is it a personal matter?"

"The latter." Kurotsuchi muttered slightly bitter, "Something that I don't want to share with strangers."

"I understand." Azura nod her head, "I hope whatever trouble you shall pass swiftly."

"Thank." The Iwa kunoichi grunted before the blunette push herself up.

"I shall go before the others get worrying about me." The blunette said, "I enjoy our little chat. Good-bye."

"Bye." Kurotsuchi replied back out of courtesy as the blunette walk away and the black-haired kunoichi glance down at her empty tray box. "Guess I'll get another one before I go back…" She frowned when she think about Konoha ninjas again, "Ugh, I better not run into any fucking tree-huggers."

* * *

He inhale deeply then exhale out as he made sure that the sealing scrolls on his belt were fastened tight as he and Lyn walk behind Kamui down the corridor to her throne room. It was a day after the end of the festival and they were getting ready for the meeting with Ninjians. Naruto was glad that he haven't run into any Konoha nins thoughout the festival, thank to the troops subtly steer leaf ninja away under some guises, mostly private party and restriction area, and he was able to enjoy the festivals with his wives and comrades. "Are you sure that you want to come in today?" Kamui glanced over her shoulder, "I understand if you don't…"

"Hai, I'm sure." Naruto replied, "I have been debating for days whether to come in or not…I want to see them, to see the faces of these people who have put me through hell and to test myself if I have fully let it go…"

"Very well." The queen nod, "But if you act up or it get bad, one of the mages will teleport you out before you can make any mistake that you may regret…"

"I understand and thank you." He said before they enter the throne room and he take a look around. The rulers stand on stage with a elegant throne chair in middle and each have two guards behind them. Lining up at both sides stand nearly over hundred people that he have fought at side throughout the wars, these were his comrades and true family. Naruto know why they all were here, they were here as a message to whoever come here to not step out of the line, a way to flex the military's muscle and at same time, they were here for their friends and will come to their aids swiftly at a drop of pin. The trio takes their places, the queen sit down on the throne with her guards at her side.

"Let them in." Kamui said and Naruto took another deep breath to steel himself, his eyes meet everyone's eyes as much as he can and they all give him some signs of support with body language.

* * *

"A, Onoki, Gaara, Mei and Minato." A giant armored knight called out to the group in courtyard, "Her majesty and their high royalties are ready to see you. Enter." The two guards open the massive doors to give the Ninjians entry and the group walks in, take a glance around a luxury lobby with several maids and butlers on standby. Kiba was about to ask them if they were going to show them the way but someone enter the lobby with an elegant lance-staff hybrid.

"Welcome, Ninjians." Azura spoke with expressionless face, "I will be the one to show you to the throne chamber. I am Lady Azura, the royal advisor to her majesty."

"Wait, you?" Kurotsuchi widened her eyes at the pregnant woman.

"Oh." She turned to the gaping Iwa kunoichi, "We meet again."

"You met each other?" Onoki glanced up to his granddaughter with a corked eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me that you met the royal advisor?"

"I don't know she was one at this time, I thought she was just a random pregnant noble and it was only for a brief time." Kurotsuchi muttered, snapped out from her shock.

"Follow me." Azura spoke again, turning around and walk into a long corridor with the group following her. They approach another massive door, "When we enter, please be courteous, approach no far than thirty meters before the throne and do not speak out of turn…We will banish anyone here from the throne if we find them disrespectfully."

"We understand." Mei replied with a nod, several Ninjians send a stern look at some certain ninjas to behave.

"Come." The blunette entered first then the Ninjians follow her in after few moments and they look around at their surrounding, many eyes swirl upon them.

"Please come before us." A voice spoke and the first thing they see is a white-haired slender teenager girl in a graceful sliver-and-black armor with dark blue cape, a unique sword rest aside her. Five men sit in their small throne with flags above them to resemble their nation, signifying their royal status as the rulers and twelve personal bodyguards stand behind them. Some shinobi look at each bodyguards, gauging their strengths or wonder why there is a pregnant bodyguard among them but one familiar face cause few Konoha Ninjians to wide their eyes.

"N-N-Naruto?!" Kushina gasped along with her family as soon as their eyes land on blonde teenager with unmistaken whisker birthmarks. Gone was a little boy stood a tall teenager with medium golden mane-like hair and sharp blue eyes, he wear a sliver-and-white kimono top with torso armor, gauntlets, a sliver dragon head shoulder guard on right shoulder, leather belt with several scrolls and a kanata sword tucking inside, black-and-gold armored pant and a pair of metal-plated boots. "I-I-Is that you, Naruto?" She takes a step forward with tears in her eyes.

"Take no step farther." Azura hit the floor with the bottom of her staff to warn the redhead.

"B-But that's my son right there!" Kushina pointed at Naruto with a shout.

"Do not shout at her for giving you a warning." Naruto said coldly, his right fist trembled near his side.

"S-Sochi, we ha…" The redhead said.

" _Hokage_ , please refrain your kunoichi from speaking any farther." The blonde cut her off, "Allow her majesty to speak."

"Son, that kunoichi is your mother…" Minato said worriedly, "And she was very worried about…"

"This _woman_ is no mother of mine and _you_ are no _father_ of mine." Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, "What I see before me are monsters who abused and tortured me for years, ignored me, allow these monsters to beat me around on daily basis then sold me off so they can get rid of me."

"Naruto, that was not…" Menma spoke up until someone cut him off.

"Enough." Kamui raised her hand up with a firm voice, "You come before us to speak to us, not to him." Her head turned to Naruto as she takes his hand to squeeze it, "Dear, please calm yourself down."

"…Hai, I'll try to…" Naruto closed his eyes with a deep breath, "I'm sorry, your majesty."

"You're forgiven, my love." The queen smiled gently.

'They're together?' Several Ninjians thought before almost all of them widened their eyes as they remember a tidbit, the queen is married so that mean they are married and he's the one who married to over thirty women.

"Kages, you come to us for an audience." Kamui turned back to face the kages before her, "We wish to know the purpose behind your request, speak."

"Before we start, we want to thank you for granting us audience. Thank you." Gaara said politely as Kamui nodded with the rulers, "The reason why we come here is because we seek for support and possibility of alliance."

"Support for what?" Ryoma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A war." Onoki answered, "In our country, there is a war going on and the threat is very serious…"

"You see, a group of S-ranked missing-nins have form an organization called Akatsuki and they have a goal." A said, "They plan to catch all nine jinchuriki, humans who have bijuu sealed inside them…" He paused to see their reactions when he mentioned Jinchuriki and bijuu but it seem like they know about it, "I take it you know what jinchuriki and bijuu is?"

"We do." Xander nodded once, "And frankly? I find your acts repulsive, seeking these creatures out then seal them in against their will and treat jinchuriki like weapons or monsters."

"Against their will?" One of the Ninjian muttered under breath confusingly.

"And I can't blame you for feeling that way." A said, "I want you to know that Kumo never treat them like that because one of the jinchuriki is my brother here…" He gestured at Killer Bee.

"Yo, yo, that's true!" Killer Bee flashed his hands gesture, "And by the way, good to see you two again! Queen of brains and her husband of love! I'm hella surprised you're the real queen, yo!"

"Yo, yo, Killer Bee." Kamui flashed her random hand symbol, "You never asked, yo."

"…" The rulers and almost everyone stare oddly at her for a moment and Naruto can't help but to smack his face while very few snicker.

"…" Almost all Ninjian stare at her then to Killer Bee then to the raikage, who was staring at his brother.

"…B, what have you done?" A muttered, "And since when did you met them?!"

"By pure chance, yo!" Killer Bee grinned.

"…A-Anyway, back to the topic…" The raikage cleared his throat, "The Akatsuki's goal is to collect all of bijuus to bring Jubi back so they can force Ninji under their control with that creature for so-called peace. Normally, we can stop them with the combination of five great nations but…Something unexpected happen…"

"Many small hidden villages from all over lands band under Akatsuki's flag for promise of power, money and whatever they desire." Mei said, "One of our allies, Land of Iron was supposed to prevent that but it fall under Akatsuki's ambush before we get there…And they have legion of Zetsu, man-made creatures created by the leader of Akatsuki, and decreased shinobis that was bring back to live through a forbidden jutsu."

"Sound like Risen and Faceless." Lyn whispered to Kamui and her allies, earn small nods from them and some raised eyebrow from Ninjians.

"So you wish us to provide you our supports and aid of our troops in this war?" Kamui said.

"Yes, for the true peace." A said with sincerity, "We need to end the threat of Akatsuki and prevent them from spreading out beyond Ninji."

"And if you allow, we may set up some alliance between us after that war." Onoki said, "The terms will be negotiable to both parties' benefit."

Kamui close her eyes for few moments in deep thought before she open her eyes, "We will discuss about it…" She gestured to her fellow rulers, "And give you our decision tomorrow on whether to join arms with you or not. Is that fine with you?"

"Hai." The kages replied.

"Is there anything else you wish to bring up?" The queen asked.

"Yes, could you give Naruto back to us?" Jiraiya suddenly speak up, "He belong to Konoha, not here."

"No." Kamui said firmly, "We refuse."

"But you don't understand." The toad sannin gestured to Naruto, "He deserves to be with his family and he's very valuable to the village. Do you know he's the jinchuriki of Kyuubi's yang side?"

"Jiraiya!" Kushina turned to him in horror, "Why are you telling them one of the valuable secrets?!"

"We know about it long time ago." The queen spoke to Ninjian's surprise, "And why should we care about that, aside the possibility of Akatsuki's threat against my husband and the people of Valla."

"Because you should, we gotta train him as true jinchuriki and weapon of…" Jiraiya spoke loudly again.

"So that's your true intention?" Lyn suddenly spoke up with a flare of anger, she don't like the way he speak of Naruto. It sounds like he's their property. "You plan to turn him into a weapon again? Using him as Konoha's punching bag to break him in like last time?!" She sneered, "Not on my life."

"No, that's not what I was trying to say!" The toad sannin frowned, "What I'm saying is that we need the fox to be under con…"

"Do not refer him as Kyuubi." Lyn growled, "He have a name and it's Naruto!"

"No, you shut up and listen to me, you ill-mannered bitch!" Jiraiya snarled furiously, "He has to go back to Konoha so we can train him to…"

"Jiraiya, stop!" Minato tried to stop him before this idiot makes it any worse.

"Enough!" Naruto stepped forward with a growl as he glared deadly at the sannin, "Do not yell and insult my wife like that again!"

"W-Wife?" Mito paled, realizing that the pervy sage had blow it for them all.

"Let's get things straight here." The blonde teenager gritted his teeth, "I am not going back to this hell you call home! And the _family_ …" He glared at Uzumaki-Namikaze family, "Is no family of mine! Never was one from the beginning! Valla is my true home, the people that stand before and around you…" He gestured at the royalty and their comrades, "Are my true family! I am not your punching bag, not your weapon, not the fox, I am Naruto of Valla! If Valla and her allies agreed to enter this war of yours, let that be known…I will never give my support to the monster called _Konohagakure_!"

"Nii-san…" Menma and Mito uttered together as if they want to say something to their long-lost brother but Naruto just turn to Kamui.

"Your majesty, may I have your permission to leave?" Naruto spoke with steady breathing as his fist shake in rage, "I do not wish to look at these leaf scums any longer."

"Permission granted." Kamui squeezed his hand with a nod.

"Thank you, your majesty, I will be in the northern private barrack if you need me." The blonde teenager swiftly turns then exited through the side door with a slam.

"Phew, I'm glad he doesn't attack them outright there." Lowen whispered lowly, releasing his breath with relaxing shoulders and several warriors silently agreed with him.

"Kages, the audience is now adjourn until tomorrow." Kamui turned to look at the leaders of Ninjian, "We will give you our response after the discussion. Please exit the palace."

Azura tapped the floor with another bang as two massive guards enter to escort them out, "You hear her majesty, please leave. We will fetch you tomorrow."

"Thank you, your majesty." The kages replied politely before the group leaves the throne room and Kamui slump in her seat with a heavy exhale.

"That went well than I thought." Kamui muttered.

"I'll say." Eliwood nodded, "I must admit I thought Naruto will lost it right there when they show up but he handle it well as much as possible."

"You okay, Lyn?" Hector asked the swordswoman.

"Yeah, this man just pisses me off the way he speak about Naruto." Lyn frowned, "And the memories of Naruto telling me about his past cloud my mind…"

"I get it." The blue-haired lord crossed his arms with a understanding nod, "Anyone here will get pissed off if someone speak like that toward Naruto…Plus, their acting was something that I can't stomach. Pretending to care about him…That is like what they did to him at six."

"I know…" Lyn took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I will not let them do that to him…Not again."

"We won't." Chrom replied, everyone present in the room share his feeling. "We will do everything in our power to protect him and help him. He's our family after all." His statement brings a smile to Lyn's lip.

"I will leave you guys to your discussion and go check on Naruto." Maribelle walked up to them, "Lyn, you should take a rest. You must feel a little stressed and it's not good for the baby."

"I will, thank." Lyn smiled at her sister-wife before most, but the rulers and personal guards, leave the throne room to allow them to start their discussion on whether to help kages and their army or not.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of OE! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Danzo just fucked everything up then bite the dust, leaving everyone with his shits! What a total dick! At least someone screwed him over before he died…Even if it make Naruto's life worse for next few years!**

 **So far, we have seen some jumps in between and learn few things as far as we go along with the story. We just saw that Naruto was hell-bent on getting his revenge on his family when he does not know the truth but as years went by with some help from people he met throughout his trip, he decide to drop it for a better life with Lyn, the first person who show him kindness…Then bam, stuff happens! Like the marriages to over thirty females and Ninjian's appearance with his family! Poor Naruto, it look like it's going to be very hard time for him…And to make it worst, someone just cost Namikaze-Uzumaki family's chance by opening his mouth then lost his temper. What the fuck, Jiraiya?!**

 **Will the Valla alliance offer their aid to kages? What results will we see from Jiraiya's foolish act and why he open his mouth like that? Will Naruto fully let his revenge go or will it swallow him up like some people? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be swallowed by dragons.**


End file.
